


Wednesday

by Depressedwriter03



Series: Stony oneshots [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Presumed Dead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 10:00:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21159815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Depressedwriter03/pseuds/Depressedwriter03
Summary: It was wednesday. It was always wednesday. The same day, the same people, the same routine. No one else ever seemed to notice, only Tony. The worst part? He had to watch everyone he loved die. Every. Single. Day. It never changed. He wants to die. Be with them. But he know he cant. He know he will see them tomorrow. He knows he will see the exact same thing. Like. Always.





	Wednesday

**Author's Note:**

> Im kinda proud of this? Not really? Idk, but here.

Wake up. Make breakfast for Steve and the kids. Send them to work and school. Clean the house. Get told by the police that Steve and the kids were in an accident. Get to hospital just in time to tell them I love them. Watch the people I love most die. Fall asleep in bed. Repeat.

This was what I've done everyday for the past year. Well... I think it's been a year, I don't really know. I don't even know how this all started, or why, but I do know that it is horrible. Absolutely horrible. Everyday I have to see the love of my life, and my children, die. Over. And over. And over again. It's always the same. No matter what I do, they all still die.

The first time, I had fallen asleep, but I don't remember ever waking up. I know this all has to be a dream, but I can't seem to figure out how to wake up. Every now and again I hear a little voice. It's quiet, almost nonexistent. It always says, "It's your fault! It's all your fault! You have to pay!" I can never figure out why it says this, or what it means, or even who it is.

I had just finished cleaning for the day. Just like always, the grandfather clock in our living room strikes 3:00. I sigh sadly, because in exactly 15 minutes and 23 seconds, I will get the dreaded call. I will throw everything away and speed to the hospital. On my way, I will get 1 speeding ticket. Just like always. I'll run to the receptionist, and ask her for their room. "257" shell tell me with a blank face like always. Her voice is so... lifeless. It's gotten to the point that I find comfort in it.

4 patients are in the waiting room, the same ones I see everyday. A red headed girl named Ruby, who looks to be about 15, has tears streaming down her face as she sits in the corner on the phone. An older man with grey and brown hair sits solemnly beside her, not knowing her name but still comforting her. His voice is low and gravely. It sounds like he swallowed concrete. He holds a document in his hands. It is a death certificate. Addressed to one Abigail Ludwig. He chooses to comfort her, a young girl whom he does not know, over grieving for his loved one.

On the other side of the room is a man holding a small, sleeping toddler. The man has on a suit that looks to be quite expensive, though it is practically drenched in the dark color of dried blood. He seems angry, yet anxious, almost as though he would punch someone if they didn't hurry up. The child had a bright blue pacifier in their mouth, which had elmo on the face of it. Their hair was in 2 pigtails at the sides of their head. They wore an adorable bear onesie, looking far too innocent to be in a place like this.

I ran to their room, running into a wall on the way. I didn't take the elevator. I never did. I ran up the stairs, and darted for their room, just in time to see a doctor walk out with a sad and solemn expression upon his face. He looked at me and instantly knew that I was who he needed to see. I always was. He stayed silent for a moment, allowing the sound of high pitched beeping and groaning fill my ears from every angle.

"Mr. Starki-Rogers.... I'm so sorry, but we've done our best. They are not going to make it. You may see them, just.... please tell them you love them. Before it is too late." He whispers out brokenly, before turning away and speeding down the hallway. 

I entered the nearly silent room, tears filling my dull, brown eyes at the sight of their bruised and broken bodies. The bruises were always in the exact same places. Steve had a large bruise overtaking half of his swollen face, his arms were in casts, one ending at his elbow, and one ending at his shoulder. His legs were nearly entirely purple, look far to large to belong on his body. His eyes were closed, shielding his lifeless, blue eyes.

I looked to my left and saw my 3 children. The oldest, beinging only 7 years old, was named Oasis and had her head shaved, with large stitches lining the large gash across her head. Her small round face, and ghostly pale skin, was littered with bruises. Her body looks so small against the white bed.

Her twin brother, Elijah, was nearly the same situation, his body nearly disappearing beneath the large blanket. I couldn't even see his face.

Finally, the youngest. She was 5 years old, just starting her kindergarten year. Her name was Janie. She had beach blonde hair, just like her father. That had always been a mystery to us, she looked exactly like him, though she was adopted. She had almost no bruises, but she had a breathing tube shoved down her throat, and wires hooked up to just about everywhere on her small, frail body.

I ran up to Steve, falling to my knees on the cold tile. Tears ran down my face and quickly began soaking through his hospital gown. I could barely get out any words, my breathing was far to shallow.

" S-Stevey? I know you probably can't hear me, but I want you to know that none of this is your fault. I know that's what you're thinking right now, but it's not true. You did everything you could to drive them away from the high monster who did this to you. And I know I say this constantly, but I love you. Far more than words could ever describe. Thank you so much for being with me through all that you have, and I really don't want to see it end but..... it's not up to either of us is it? I want you to remember me, cause I know I could never forget you. I love you Steve. Always and forever." It was the same speech I gave every time I was here. Word for word. I was never able to say anything else, no matter how hard I tried. It was always the same.

I turned to my children, grabbing their hands gently.

" Hi babies, I love all three of you. I'm so sorry that I have to leave you, but you are going to a place where you can be happy, and have all the candy you want! I'll miss you all, ill still make your favorite dinners, and I think of you the entire time. I love you all so, so much." Tears dripped onto their hands, the hot liquid slowly falling down the curves of our intertwined fingers.

Moments later, I heard something I had never heard before. It sounded like Steve, but he seemed so far away.

" Tony, you have to wake up! Please !? They said that they have to pull the plug today, but i need you. Please baby?" His voice called out to me. I furrowed my eyebrows and stood up, slowly turning around. The room was empty, no bed, no Steve, no machines. The door was open, and a bright light illuminated the dark space.

I walked forward slowly, before I was engulfed in heat, light, and air. Everything hurt. I couldn't move my body at all, but none of that mattered when I saw my Handsome husband standing over me holding our youngest daughter. Tears streamed down my face as I willed my body to speak.

" Steve! Oh my god you are alive!" My voice came out raspy and dry, but neither of us could care. He stared at me before kissing my chapped lips passionately.

" I'm alive!?! You're alive! I thought you were gonna die!" He whisper yelled. For the first time in almost a year, I saw my husband alive, and knew that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
